Accidente casero
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Ocurre un pequeño accidente en casa de las Supernenas. Uno totalmente normal, pero que marcó el inicio de algo especial para Cactus y Burbuja... Especial y prohibido. (Cactus/Burbuja) Yuri. Incest.


**¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué tal? Vengo a joder infancias XD**

 **Ok, no... En realidad, vengo a trabajar el terreno para joderles la infancia más tarde XD**

 **Si ahora se están preguntando "¿Pero qué pasa con esta para juntar a Cactus y Burbuja?", que sepan que esto es algo muy normal en mi... ¡Pero en realidad la culpa la tienen los japoneses por crear las Supernenas Z y hacer a Cactus y Burbuja tan unidas! XDDDDDDDDD (Ok, eso si que no...)**

 **En fin, os dejó mi pequeño One Shoot.**

* * *

— **ACCIDENTE CASERO —**

* * *

¡La ciudad de Townsville!

Esa ciudad que esta siempre protegida por el famoso trío de hermanas Superheroinas de 5 años Petalo, Cactus y Burbuja, las Supernenas, esta hoy bastante tranquila, para variar.

En la casa del profesor Utonium, creador... ¡quiero decir! padre de las Supernenas, todo estaba también en calma. Lo que viene a ser, de por si, extraño, siendo como era una casa donde vivían tres niñas revoltosas con superpoderes que acostumbraban a jugar en el aire arrasandolo todo sin querer... Al menos, estaba tranquilo, hasta que Burbuja comenzó a llorar.

Cactus soltó un suspiro.

— Al final te caiste —dijo la pequeña Superheroina marimacho de vestido verde a su hermana con el frío tono que la caracterizaba—. No es como que me guste decir esto pero ¡ya te lo dije! —exclamó en un tono que denotaba que, en realidad, si que le había encantado echarle a Burbuja algo en cara, aunque para eso habría preferido a Petalo.

La pequeña Superheroina de vestido azul dejo de frotarse los ojos anegados en lágrimas por el dolor para dedicar a su hermana y compañera de batalla una mirada suplicante desde detrás de los barrotes de la escalera.

— Por favor Cactus, ayúdame —en dicho punto de la frase se sorbió los mocos de manera adorable, como siempre era ella, y señaló el lugar donde sus medias se habían roto y donde se había hecho un raspazo con algo de sangre en su pierna—. Me duele mucho.

La Superheroina de vestido y ojos verdes hizó su mayor esfuerzo por no titubear ante la mirada azul, todavía más acuosa de lo normal debido a las lágrimas, de su hermana.

De haber sido Petalo la tonta a la que se le ocurrío subir y bajar las escaleras a la máxima velocidad con sus poderes, para inevitablemente terminar tropezando, callendo y haciendose daño; de seguro Cactus se habría reído en su cara y le habría gritado que no era para tanto y que se buscara la vida. Pero tratándose de la dulce y muy inocente de Burbuja...

— No te muevas de aquí, voy por el botiquín de primeros auxilios —se rindió Cactus.

Los ojos de Burbuja brillaron en agradecimiento. Sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era que Cactus diera su brazo a torcer y se deciriera a ayudar a alguien (excepto cuando había que defender la ciudad, por supuesto).

— ¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó cuando Cactus dejó el salón volando, dejando una línea de luz verde a su paso.

De todas formas, la Superheroina de vestido y ojos verdes tenía pensado aburrirse toda la tarde delante del teléfono, a ver si tenía la suerte de que el alcalde las llamara informando de una amenaza que debieran combatir. Así que no le importaba mover un poco el culo por Burbuja.

Regresó al lado de la pequeña rubia un segundo exacto de reloj con el botiquín "super escondido del profesor fuera del alcance de los niños" en una mano. Con la otra cogió la muñeca favorita de su hermana del sofa. Milly, la muñeca de trapo que ella misma le había regalado porque la muñeca tenía cierto parecido con su rubia dueña, y se la entregó sin una sola palabra. Quería que Burbuja se distrajese con la niña de trapo entre sus brazos mientras le trataba la herida tal cual el profesor les había enseñado.

La fuerza y determinación de Burbuja contra un enemigo era la digna de una Superheroina, por eso sorprendía lo muy delicada que era realmente por dentro. Tanto como una burbuja. Pero esa vez, y aunque no pudo evitar soltar unos cuantos quejidos de dolor hasta que Cactus le puso una tirita y la ayudó a levantarse, hizó caso omiso de la muñeca y se fijo por completo en su hermana de cabello negro. Detrás de los cabellos de la niña de trapo, ocultó una sonrisa enternecida que hasta unos cuantos años después no comprendería.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Cactus! —volvió a repetir rompiendo el silencio cómodo que se había formado en ambas—. Ya casí no me duele.

Y de improviso, besó la mejilla de su hermana de vestido verde con todo su cariño. Cactus se molestó sobremanera con el sonrojo en su cara que ese acto hizo aparecer. ¡Sonrojarse era de debiluchas, y ella no lo era! ¡No, señor!

Se frotó la mejilla besada como queriendo limpiarla con asco fingido.

— Maldita sea, Burbuja. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡QUE ASCO!

La pequeña Superheroína de vestido y ojos azules rió ante eso, sabiendo que su hermana no lo decía en serio. Su dulce risa hizó que Cactus le sonriese inconscientemente, alegre de que fuesen Superheroinas. Porque si Burbuja hubiese sido una niña corriente, con la caida que habría sufrido ahora estaría inconsciente en el suelo o, incluso, algo peor.

— Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, Cactus —Burbuja movió su muñeca favorita ante la cara de la Supernena verde— Milly también lo cree. ¿Por qué no sonries más a menudo? Por nosotras ¿sí?

— Tks —Cactus ocultó un segundo sonrojo con una de sus típicas miradas de desdén mientras se dirigía de nuevo al teléfono—. Sonreír es cosa de niñas tontas, como tú —aseguró, sin insultarla realmente.

A ella le molestaba mucho la forma de ser de Burbuja, tan diferente a la suya. Su dulzura le solía dar arcadas. Pero a partir de ese día y unos cuantos besos más de la Supernena azul hacía su persona, la dulzura de su hermana se convirtió en lo único que podía hacer que su corazón saltase.

Le gustaba esa sensación. La hacía sentir especial, ambas se sentían especiales. Sin saber que esa sensación iría creciendo con ellas hasta convertirse en un problema que las haría sufrir.

Porque era especial, sí, pero también prohibido.

Prohibido por nacer a la vez, de la misma substancia X. Por compartir la misma sangre. Por ser hermanas.

Pero, por el momento, la niña de trapo Milly sería la única testigo del nacimiento de lo que la gente llamaba amor, y lo que en un futuro ambas Superheroinas llamarían obviedad.

Porque era obvio que eso pasaría. Lo quisieran los otros ciudadanos de Townsville, incluida la Supernena roja, o no.

* * *

 **¡Fin...! Por el momento XD**

 **Como os dariais cuenta, no puse nada más fuerte porque no son más que unas niñitas. Pero al tiempo todo se dara. 1313**

 **Espero que os gustara. ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Pd: Estoy escribiendo un Cactus x Burbuja de las Supernenas Z el cual si que guarda temas más fuertes. Devido a que hay tienen más edad, y como las Z no son hermanas, pues son más aceptadas como pareja (maldito mundo contra incesto XD). Pero antes que eso, el alma me suplicaba publicar algo de las Supernenas de mi infancia. Y ya le cogí el gusto XD**

 **Pd 2: ¡¿Sabíais que Townsville existe de verdad?! *.* Lo busque en Internet, es una ciudad Australiana *0*... Pero seguro que no tiene a las Supernenas xP Pena.**


End file.
